Bakugan chapter 9  Runo and her feelings
by Lucy556
Summary: Runo is having a hard time, she was very shock of what she saw at the beach, the incident of Dan and Suzy, Find out on how she will express her feelings, Find out by reading this story, Hope you guys enjoy it! :


Bakugan Chapter 9 ( Runo and her feelings for her friends)

*Yo! It's Lucy! In this Chapter Runo goes back to Bakugan interspace But will she be able to bear seeing Dan and Suzy? And Will she ask Shun about his weirdness? Or Both, Find out in this Chapter of bakugan! ENJOY!

( At Bakugan Interspace)

Dan: I wonder if Runo will be mad at me? But I have to tell her the truth

Drago: Are you ok Dan? IT seems that something is bothering you?

Dan: Is Just that I don't know how to face Runo, She saw Suzy kiss me and was hurt, I don't know what to do?

Drago: Well but did you tell her that it was Suzy who done that but not you?

Dan: I want to Drago, but I am afraid that she will not believe me

Drago: You Just have to believe, I am sure she would understand

Dan: Thanks pal!

Drago: no problem Dan

Marucho: I wonder where Runo, Miyaki and Suzy is? They must have been late

( Soon Suzy was running to them)

Suzy: HEY DAN!

( She quickly ran to Dan and hug him)

Marucho: Suzy came But where is Runo and Miyaki?

Suzy: Oh Marucho why should you care about Runo? She might not be able to come, as she must have feel hurt when she saw the kiss that me and Dan Shared

Marucho: What! You kiss him! And Runo saw it! I bet She would be crying her eyes out! She must have felt hurt

Suzy: well that's her fault for peeping at me and Dan!

(Soon Runo and Miyaki came, Runo was wearing a lovely short sleeve white dress, with two lovely pink ribbons at the side of her sleeve She was wearing a lovely white headband with a long pink ribbon)

Suzy: hump! Speaking of the Devil!

Miyaki: are you sure Runo? Are you ok?

Runo: yeah I am fine Miyaki ( She tried to smiled back holding her tears, and bearing the pain she had)

( Shun saw Runo, and was worried)

Miyaki: hey Guys!

Marucho: Hi Miyaki and Runo

Runo: Yeah hi Marucho (Runo smiled lightly )

Dan: hi… Runo

( Runo was shock and turn back)

Runo: hi… D..an

( Soon Shun went to Runo and hold her hand)

( Runo suddenly look at him, wondering what had happen, but she feel a bit better, for her friends have cared about her)

Runo: I am Fine, you guys don't have to worry! ( She smiled)

( Marucho was shock on Shun actions towards Runo and so are the rest, Dan was feeling really mad, and was wondering what had happen to shun, But Dan knew that Runo was feeling a bit better)

Runo: oh…! And I had a Call From Alice Last night

( Everyone was shock!)

Runo: she would like to say hello

Marucho: how was she?

Runo: she is fine

Dan: Is she coming to Bay view too?

Runo: well….. ( it was difficult for Runo to tell Dan)

Runo: she said maybe she would come here to bay view

Suzy: Who is She!

Marucho: She is one of our friend as well

Suzy: Hump! I don't care a bit, at least I am with Dan I am always fine!

Dan: Su…zy! You are holding my arm too tight! It hurts!

Suzy: I am Sorry Dan ( She slowly Let go)

Runo: I would like to go and get some fresh air first, ok?

Miyaki: well… ok Runo

Marucho: Are you sure you are ok?

Runo: yeah

( Runo quickly Ran out and went to the beach)

Miyaki: oh…. Runo

Suzy: She must have feel hurt! But I did not know that it would really hurt a lot! But It is also none of my business! Hump!

Dan: Suzy! Are you being a bit mean to Runo!

Suzy: Dan….. ( Suzy was shock with his reaction)

( Dan quickly ran out to find Runo)

Suzy: Dan! ( she wanted to chase Dan, But Marucho hold her hand)

Marucho: Give Dan some time

( Suzy Stop and wanted to cry but, hold her tears, as she understand what Marucho means and did not chase after Dan)

( At the beach)

Runo: It feels Great to be outside feeling the breeze, and the sound of the sea ( Runo's hair was blown by the wind slowly with her eyes close feeling the breeze)

Tigrerra: Are you sure you are ok? You don't seem to look good

Runo: Don't worry I will be fine ( she smiled)

( Soon Dan was Running looking for Runo)

Dan: I have got to Find Runo, and tell her

( Soon Dan saw Runo Standing at the beach feeling the Breeze)

Dan: Runo!

( Runo heard Dan's Voice and turn behind with a shock)

Runo: Dan!

( Dan walk closer to Runo with a serious Face)

Runo: What are you doing here? I thought you are with Suzy, She would be mad if you leave her? ( Runo look down talking to Dan)

Dan: Runo, listen to me

Runo: huh? ( Runo look up at Dan)

Dan: What you see with me and Suzy at the beach is not true! It was Suzy who kiss me! Not me

Runo: But…. I saw it with my own eyes on what happen with you and Suzy

Dan: You have to believe me Runo….

Runo: Well… ok I would believe you, since I cared about you and believe in you. ( Runo Smiled at Dan)

( Dan quickly hug Runo, and close his eyes, Runo was shock on Dan Reaction)

Runo: Dan…. ( Runo start to blush as Dan was still hugging her)

Dan: I am sorry Runo for betraying you… I would not do that again ( He hug Runo a bit tight)

Runo: yeah… ( Runo close her eyes as Dan Continue to hug her)

* Ok Readers that's the end of Bakugan Chapter 9 ( Runo and her feelings for her friends) In the Next chapter Runo felt much better, but Suzy will not give up Dan and would continue to be with Dan, But will Runo let that happen? Will Runo make sure that Suzy Treats Dan properly? Find all this in the next Chapter of Bakugan! Until Next time! :D


End file.
